Zulmat
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Dulu aku hidup di tempat yang penuh dengan kegelapan, bertemankan kemunafikan. Hingga akhirnya dia datang. Dia adalah cahayaku. Dia adalah penyelamatku. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis Mariaku.


**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum semuanya, vea dateng lagi nih bawain Oneshoot di fandom ini..! **Perhatian : ****Garis miring **menandakan **sudut pandang ****Takenomaru**. Selain itu, **ceritanya **benar-benar **berbeda ****ending**nya dengan manga yang asli.. And then, selamat menikmati =)

* * *

><p><strong>Zulmat<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naki Shoujo no Tame no Pavane © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Zulmat © Invea**

* * *

><p>Zulmat ; zul·mat <em>Ar n<em> kegelapan; tempat gelap; keadaan gelap

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Takenomaru. Seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat misterius. Dia adalah pemuda yang memiliki dua kepribadian. Dia akan senantiasa baik di hadapan semua orang. Ya, semua orang—terkecuali saat ia tengah sendiri. Saat tak ada siapapun di dekatnya, sesungguhnya ia menyimpan sebuah ambisi buruk dalam hidupnya. Ia terpaksa melakukannya.

Ya, sesungguhnya, ia adalah seorang manusia yang telah memiliki kontrak perjanjian. Dulu, ia sempat memiliki penyakit parah dan pada akhirnya ia diberi hak hidup dan sembuh dari penyakitnya dengan syarat ia harus bisa menemukan kedua belas tetes mata air Maria. Kedua belas tetes mata air tersebut ada pada kedua belas gadis yang mencintainya. Dan untuk mendapatkan tetes mata air itu, ia harus membunuh gaids tersebut.

Sebelumnya, tak ada yang menyangka pemuda tampan penuh bakat ini memiliki misi khusus yang begitu kejam. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyangka karena ia senantiasa bersikap wajar dan baik di hadapan orang lain. Tak ada siapapun yang menyadarinya, termasuk Nanao Kaga, gadis berambut cokelat _walnut _yang begitu mencintainya.

Semua bermula pada hari di mana gadis itu mendengarkan permainan biola yang begitu memukau dari Takenomaru. Lebih dari itu, pemuda itu telah memikatnya dengan semua yang ada padanya. Entah Nanao menerima pemuda itu apapun kekurangan dan kelebihannya atau hanya dibutakan oleh cinta. Karena tika gadis itu tahu bahwa Takenomaru akan membunuhnya, dia menangis akan penderitaan pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum dalam detik-detik menjelang kematiannya. Tak ada kata ragu ataupun penyesalan di hatinya.

* * *

><p><em>Aku terdiam memegang pedang di tanganku. Ku genggam dengan erat. Mengapa gadis ini begitu keras kepala? Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa dia begitu mencintaiku? Bahkan setelah dia tahu kenyataan bahwa aku harus membunuhnya, dia malah menangisi takdir masa laluku dan bukan menangisi takdir masa depannya yang tinggal seujung tanduk di pedangku. Ia justru memasang senyuman manisnya. Memintaku untuk lekas-lekas membunuhnya agar aku bisa sembuh. Apakah dia ini sudah gila? Saat ku tanyakan keputusannya, ia sama sekali tak ragu. Ia sama sekali tak menyesal. Ia bahkan berkali-kali mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.<em>

_Trang!_

_Ku lempar pedangku ke arah lain. Aku tak sanggup. Tak sanggup rasanya jika harus membunuhnya—membunuh gadis bodoh yang sudah mencintaiku. Sesaat dia menatapku dengan heran._

"_Aku tak sanggup membunuhmu," gumamku seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pelupuk mataku. Aku—Aku menangis? Oh, Tuhan, kegilaan apalagi ini? Kenapa aku menangis? Aku tak mengerti. Mengapa dadaku begitu sakit?_

"_Kenapa, Takenomaru-san? Cepatlah bunuh aku! Aku tak mau kau harus menderita penyakitmu yang dulu," sahutnya cepat._

"_Ti—Tidak bisa. Kau terlalu baik untuk ku bunuh. Gadis sepertimu patut berbahagia," ujarku kemudian. Tiba-tiba, ku rasakan jemari lentiknya menyentuh pipiku. Tangan lembutnya kemudian menghapus air mataku dengan penuh kehangatan. Ada rasa kenyamanan tersendiri yang ku rasakan._

"_Aku tak mungkin bisa berbahagia melihatmu sakit. Kesembuhanmu adalah kebahagiaanku," gumamnya kemudian. Ku rasakan air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Kenapa? Aku bukanlah anak yang cengeng. Tapi mengapa aku menangis seperti ini? Mengapa tangisannya semakin deras? Mengapa dadaku semakin sesak?_

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kenapa kau rela menyerahkan nyawamu untukku? Kenapa tiada sebuah penyesalan ataupun keraguan muncul dari mulutmu itu?" tanyaku. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum dan dadaku terasa terhujam akan senyumannya._

"_Takenomaru, inilah yang dinamakan pengorbanan. Cinta tak bisa disebut cinta jika tak ada pengorbanan. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa ragu ataupun menyesal karena aku melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikan orang yang ku cinta," jawabnya kemudian._

_Pengorbanan? Cinta? Kata apalagi itu! Mengapa ia begitu mudah berkata seperti itu? Mengapa dadaku sesak mendengarnya? Mengapa perkataannya begitu menghujam menusuk ke dasar jantungku?_

"_Argh!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak. Aku frustasi memikirkan semuanya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan. Ia tampak kaget dan berusaha bangkit—hendak menolongku. Tanpa sadar aku mendorongnya, membuatnya jatuh menyentuh lantai. Tangannya menarik pakaianku—membuatku terjatuh meniban tubuhnya. Ku rasakan jantungku berdebar kencang begitu juga dengannya. Ku tatap kedua bola matanya. Alis hitam yang lentik menghiasi pelupuk matanya. Ia tampak manis juga. Aku kehilangan kendali atas tubuhku. Badanku bergerak sendiri. Bibirku dengan lembut mengecup kedua bola matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Perlahan ciumanku mulai turun, turun, dan terus turun sampai akhirnya berlabuh di bibirnya. Dan setelah itu, tiba-tiba ku lihat cahaya, seperti saat aku membuat kontrak dulu._

"_Perjanjian kontrak di antara kita telah selesai. Dengan ini kau mendapat hak hidup dan sembuh dari penyakitmu,"_

"_Apa? Ta—Tapi, aku belum mendapatkan tetes air mata Maria, belum satu pun," tanyaku heran._

"_Tetes air mata Maria tidak hanya berada pada gadis, namun, jumlah yang sama tersimpan dalam dirimu, dan berkat gadis itu, kau berhasil mengeluarkan tetes air tersebut,"_

"_Be—Benarkah?"_

"_Ya. Perjanjian di antara kita sudah selesai. Berterima kasihlah pada gadis Maria itu,"_

_Perlahan cahaya itu mulai menghilang dan ku lihat Nanao masih terpejam._

"_Nanao," panggilku lembut._

"_Ya, Takenomaru-kun?"_

"_Aku sudah menyelesaikan kontrakku,"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ya, dan semua itu berkatmu. Terima kasih,"_

"_Senang bisa membantu,"_

"_Nanao,"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Ajari aku untuk mencintaimu,"_

"_Eh?"_

* * *

><p><em>Dulu, aku hidup dalam kegelapan. Menajalani banyak kemunafikan. Terasing dan sendirian. Sampai ia datang membawakan cahaya untukku. Ia adalah bidadari yang turun dari syurga. Dia adalah anugerah terbaik dari Tuhan yang pernah ku dapatkan. Dia adalah Nanao, satu-satunya gadis Mariaku.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

**Review Please?**_  
><em>


End file.
